He Did What!
by MelMat
Summary: There was always a well known hatred between them, but what happens when Near takes things a little to far, just to get a rise out of the volatile blonde.


_**Disclaimer: **__Mello and Matt belong to Death Note creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata . Oh and the albino twat does too!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>WARNING<strong>__: SLIGHT CITRUS ALERT, VIOLENCE, LANGUAGE AND IF YOU ARE A NEAR FAN, YOU MIGHT WANT TO GO FIND SOMETHING ELSE TO READ. After all that being said- Enjoy!_

**_If you feel this should go under MATURE rating please tell me, as for now it will remain under TEEN. It doesn't have much more then a regular pg-13 movie would now days. haha*_**

_Written to Gasoline by Porcelain and the Tramps_

* * *

><p><em>It started off as any regular day at Wammy's. The little genius orphans went to class, had lunch and then resumed back to their classes. I t was now late in the day and everyone was ready for it just to be over.<em>

"_Remember class, projects are due in three da-" she was rudely interrupted by the shrill ring of the dismissal bell._

_Mello grabbed a hold of Matt's shirt and raced towards the door. After waiting all day he was ready for an afternoon delight. They ran up the stares not caring who they tumbled over in the process. Matt busted through their door and tossed Mello on the closest bed._

"_Matty, we have to make it quick. Sex or blow job? Pick one."_

_The younger boy looked at his companion in horror. How the hell did he pick from those?_

"_Um, sex-" as he literally tore his clothes from his body and started on Mello's._

_He knew when Mello said they needed to hurry up and studying was involved, there was no time to waste. Mello laid back as the Matt crawled between his legs, already hard at the site of his naked blonde. There was no time for prep. Mello grabbed Matt's erection with a saliva covered hand and hoped it would make a slight difference. His back literally arch upward as Matt pushed into him__**. **__The blonde's legs wrapped around his waist, and took him deep inside. Matt felt Mello's tightness around him. His head fell against Mello's shoulder and bit down to muffle the sound of his moans. The heat of the other surged through Matt and caused him to thrust harder and faster into the body under him. The sounds Mello made were enough to put him over__**. **__It wasn't long before Matt had nail marks down his back and it was over. The blonde released onto his stomach as Matt's warmth spilled into him._

_Mello looked up at him, breathless and smiled. "Th-that was good." and to Matt's amusement his lover giggled._

"_Yeah" he kissed him. "It was, wasn't it?" _

_They laid there for a few more minutes, until Mello's need to study finally took them out of their little bubble as they proceeded to clean themselves up and head to the library._

_They walked into the huge quiet room hand in hand and a naughty smile on their faces. It was clear that they had been up to no good before they made their way down to mingle with the commoners. Matt headed off to the bean bag chair and took Mello's bag with him, while he went to grab a book he needed._

"_Mello smell like sex."_

_He turned , "-And if I do what business is it of yours sheep?" Mello's eyes cut sharply at the young genius. God how he hated that fucker._

"_Mello might do well to use his time wisely, instead of fornicating with third place."_

_That was it, Mello's temper flared as he looked like he was ready to kill. His fists balled up and muscles tensed in his arms. Near loved to get a reaction out of him. Mello grabbed him by his white collar and dragged him upwards._

"_I swear Near, if you say one more word about him, I will beat the fuck out of you." _

_Mello dropped him to the floor._

"_What do you think you are doing, Mello?" The librarian asked in a stern but low voice. "Near?"_

_The younger boy just looked at the woman and shook his head no. _

"_Mello, do I need to warn you that your demerits are getting dangerously close to punishment." He knew what that meant, NO chocolate. _

"_Yeah, I got it!"_

_-and without warning to Matt, he stormed out of the library._

_It wasn't long before Matt, set his DS down and scanned the room. He didn't see Mello anywhere as he walked up and down the isles of dust books._

"_If Matt is looking for Mello," His voice drove nails into Matt's brain. "He's not here."_

_He looked over and saw the little arrogant ass . He sat there smug so he knew that he'd provoked Mello somehow as always._

"_Why do you do it?"_

_The question took Near by surprise. _

"_Near does nothing." He said innocently. " Mello's issues gives Mello reason to hate Near."_

"_Dude, what the fuck?" He looked at the sorry excuse, " can you speak like a normal person, fuck?"_

_Near rose off the floor and walked towards Matt. _

"_If you mean can Near talk like Matt, uneducated?" He smiled, "Then no Near can not."_

_The aggravated red-head let the stab go, unlike Mello, Near couldn't get to him like that. He turned to leave only to hear his name called._

"_Matt?"_

_He turned around and lips clashed together as a pale hand slide across his ass and gripped slightly. Matt pushed him back. "What the fu- you're a twisted fuck, Near" He hissed, " do you know that?" It was the first time ever the other geni had witnessed Matt's aggression as his fist slammed into the side of the younger boys face. Near held a hand to his cheek. Even though it throbbed he smiled, because he knew this would get back to Mello. He knew Matt would tell him and again he would win power over the volatile blonde._

"_MATT?" The librarian ran to pick the smaller boy off the floor. "I swear you and that Mello are demon spawn, detention young man._

_He grabbed his bag and headed to the room designated for boredom. He took his seat and broke out his DS again. Matt didn't know how long it had been, since he was to into his pixilated world. Mello was out looking for him, and just happened to glance inside the detention room._

"_Umm, what the hell are you doing in here?" _

_Matt looked up at him, and shook his head , then resumed his game._

"_What did I do?"_

"_You know you could have at least told me you were leaving." His voice irritated." I would have went with you."_

_Mello sat down next to him and rested his head on his arms as he leaned on the table._

"_Well, what happened?_

"_I'll give you three guess, but since you're a genius you'll only need one?"_

_The blonde's face went blank._

"_Near?"_

_Matt laughed, "Isn't it always that stupid fucktard?"_

"_What did he say?"_

_He looked over at Mello, his eyes told him it wasn't good. ".?_

"_It wasn't what he said, it was what he did?_

_Mello jaw clenched._

"_After you left I went and looked for you. Near said you left. We got into a little argument back and forth and -" He paused, "he kissed me?"_

"_HE DID WHAT?_

_Mello flew out of his seat, ready to pummel the albino bitch. Matt grabbed his arm and pulled him back to him._

"_I punched him and "Mrs. Stupid ass" sent me here."_

_The blonde by now was beyond pissed. So much so, he couldn't sit. He had to walk, "Matty, I'll be back."_

"_Mello?" His question not even heard as the Mello bolted from the room._

_There wasn't an ear that was safe from the explicatives that flowed from his mouth as he stalked the hallways to get to their room. He crashed through the door, not even bothered enough to shut it. The others that roomed in that hallway knew to stay their distance right now as they peered in while they passed quickly._

"_He fucking kiss Matt, " He fumed. "That fucking bitch kissed MY Matty!"_

_He paced the room for what seemed like hours, every step brought more anger. He was tired, but mentally his brain wouldn't let up. His final pace of the room he looked briefly at the corner. There rested against the wall, his old slugger bat. He smiled sadistically, fuck that little white haired bitch. _

"_This is it." He said to himself as he grabbed the solid cold object. He forgot how it felt to wrap his fingers tight around it as he swung at air. It made him feel all the more powerful. He lifted his arms up and immediately slammed the bat down on the pillow of his bed. It was like he started a blood war in his brain as he thought about Near kissing Matt, HIS Matt._

"_I'll show you what it means to touch someth-one that doesn't belong to you!" He yelled at the doorway._

_Tonight was it, after this there will be no more need to hate, because after tonight Near will exist to breathe. The thought of his name brought the acidic feeling of wanting to vomit all over the place, but he let it feed into his psyche. Mello stormed out of the room , bat in hand. _

_Mello didn't even bother knocking he just walked in and shut the door quietly behind him._

"_What does Mello want ?"_

_Mello tightened his grip around the bat. Near's back was to him. Fuck it would be so easy, but no, that wasn't what he wanted. Instead he grabbed a transformer from the floor. _

"_Why do you play with these?" A disgusted look crossed his face._

_Near looked up and his face turned into one Mello had never seen. It carried a slight emotion. _

"_Does Near go around touching your things?" He snapped as he reached to take the figure from Mello._

_It took a spit second for the shatter of pieces to register to the smaller boy on the floor. He laughed as Near winced like he'd just hit him instead. Mello walked around the large room , the bat bumped into things sending them to the floor. _

_Mello looked over at the desk, and his sadistic little "I'm having fun" faded. The was a tower made of dice, the fucking little bitch would use it for something other than to study, unlike Mello. He looked back at Near, who smiled slightly. He knew what was going through Mello's head at that moment._

"_I fucking hate you." _

"_Why hate Near? " He questioned. "Is it because Mello knows he will never be number one or is it the fact Mello know Near knows what he is thinking."_

_One swing and the dice tower shattered. The younger boy covered his face as the small white pieces littered the room. _

"_This time, you went to far Near." He moved towards the boy, " too fucking far." and placed the tip of the bat against his forehead. A violent push sent him to the floor, but he sat back up a quickly as he could._

_The boy went to speak, but was stopped ._

"_I don't want to hear any shit from you." He tapped the bat against his leather clad leg. All the while he debated whether it would please him just to hit him a few times or prolong this little dance of theirs._

_Mello crouched behind Near, the bat flushed with his pale throat. He brought him back towards him._

"_You will pay for what you did to Matt."_

_The bat swung into his back knocking him forward. The boy whimpered in pain as Mello smiled. Oh fuck how he was going to love this. The second swing cracked against the back of his white covered head. Near laid there on the floor, he moved._

"_Come on bitch, get the fuck up!" Mello screamed. When Near refused to play the game and get up, it infuriated him. Mello lost it, the feelings he had earlier that seemed to have faded briefly returned. The fact he was there for one reason and one only. Near had kissed Matt. He could fuck with Mello's head, score higher on tests, but he would be damned if that white -haired bitch would he use his Matt as a tool, a puzzle piece to get to him._

_The smaller boy raised up slightly from the floor, and the bat connected with his chest. Each hit felt better than the last. The next few minutes Mello literally became one with the bat. Mello kept to his assault , there was nothing in that moment he wanted more than to see crimson stained the pristine white fabric. Each hit, he yelled out how much he hated him._

_**(HIT AFTER HIT)**_

_There were no more cries, no more movement. The boy laid there, unmoved and lifeless. Yet, Mello didn't stop. The want to obliterate him from life had won him over. All the hatred he felt, all the nights of sleeplessness and not eating , then there was Matt. The feelings used to fuel his body into a powerful rage._

_Mello finally stopped hammering the bat into the lifeless boy. His breath was heavy and heaving. He looked down at the mess on the floor. If he didn't' know what he was actually looking at, he wouldn't have know it was Near. His boot pushed against the bloody heap as he laughed coldly._

"_Don't you know you aren't supposed to touch other peoples things?"_

_Mello walked out of the room, and made it back to his and Matt's room. He quickly showered and redressed. Matt looked up as Mello slinked back into the detention room. _

"_What have you been up to?" Matt questioned in a rather sexy tone._

_Mello slide onto his lap, and kissed him. The red-head's breath caught as the other's hand unzipped and slid inside his jeans. He pulled away from Matt ever so slightly._

"_Oh nothing." He smiled evil like into their next kiss._

_The following day, the news rang out through the orphanage. There were gasps and silent whispers as the two made their way to the posted list in the main hall. Mello never let go of Matt's hand as a smile crept across his face. He squeezed his hand gently. _

_1 Mello_

_2 Matt_

_3 Linda…and the list read on._

_To some it might have seemed like a great plan. Mello takes out Near and regains his number one spot, with Matt right behind him. It would be an unbeatable combo as L, but what they didn't realize is that Mello acted solely alone. The fact the Near touched what wasn't his, finally gave Mello the rage to do what he'd dreamed of for the last few years-_

_To become number one again._

_He kissed HIS Matt quick but lovingly, as they made their way to morning class._


End file.
